kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lillian J. Bennett
Kamen Rider Nile aka Lilian J. Bennett 'is the secondary Rider protagonist of the series Kamen Rider Pecos. Appearance Lily is a sandy brown-haired woman in her late-20s with sun-tanned skin, green eyes and a toned athletic physique from her strenuous activities as a superhero. She is often seen wearing a teal tanktop covered by a worn brown leather jacket and knee-length beige khakis in civilian mode. At Cartwright High School, she wears a cream colored long-sleeve shirt and jeans with her hair in a bun. Her base Rider form is black wearing a dark blue scarf with a sun moon and star on it, silvery white "eyes" and gold on the boots and belt strap. Her Tempest form is a golden armor with bits of black, red "eyes",with long electric blue twin scarves that transform into turquoise electrified wings when she is in flight. Personality At first impression, Lily is snarky, tomboyish and a little mischievous. In reality, she is a gentle soul with a lot of her shoulders and a love of old media such as movies, graphic novels and music. Often, she feels the pressure of trying to juggle being an art teacher at Cartwright High School and being a hero. Her relationship with Pecos was rocky at the beginning with her giving him names like "Pachinkos", "Potatoes" and most commonly "Payload" when he got on her nerves and hit him on the head with her Oasis Loader whenever she felt he did something stupid. After the destruction of her base in episode 11 by Kamen Rider Kahbur, Pecos gave her a set bookshelves that he welded himself and showed her that he saved what he could of her collection from the blaze. She was touched by this act of kindness and started treating him better but still called him "Payload" much to his annoyance. Her relationship with her students depends on how they behave. If they misbehave like Mari she will make them stay after school and paint on a giant canvas in the art style she was trying to teach or write an 7 page essay on proper student behavior. If they behave, once a week she lets the classroom see her private collection of comics and have discussions on the various art styles they used. Arsenal and Abilities *'BramDriver: Kamen Rider Nile's belt. *'Machine Shadowbeak:' Nile's Rider Machine. A modified black Honda 450X equipped with ion rocket boosters, twin missile launchers and gatling laser guns. ** Volraptor: Later in the series, Shadowbeak evolved into a new machine called the Volraptor when Nile mastered the powers of her Tempest Form. The Volraptor is an electric blue and black Honda Fury with tribal-stylized thunderbolts and a bird's head on the cowl of the bike. *'Cloud Thrasher:' Nile's bullwhip and primary weapon, the cracker of the whip has interchangeable attachments: **'Sun Spur:' A Sun-shaped spur that spins and envelops the whip with fire when she cracks the Cloud Thrasher, allowing her to quickly slash and strike her opponents. Its finisher is the High Noon Rush attack, by loading 3 Spirit Rounds and hitting the switch on the handle, the Cloud Thrasher creates 3 huge fireballs which Nile hits with the whip and hurls at her enemies. **'Moon Claw': A Moon-shaped hook used for grappling. Nile primarily uses it to scale terrain, swing across the city or ensnare her enemies before executing a roundhouse variation of her Rider Kick. **'Storm Star:' A star attachment that lets Nile manipulate the weather on the battlefield making it rain giant hailstones which hit the target. Its finisher is the Downpour Rush, By loading 8 Spirit Rounds, Nile flies up into the air and twirls the Cloud Thrasher around in a circle before ensnaring the opponent and slamming down on the target with an icy clothesline-style Rider Punch. *'Oasis Loader': Nile's Shotgun and secondary weapon, it uses 12 Spirit Rounds to power up for Nile's Laredo Rush Rider Shooting attack. When the Loader runs out of ammo, Nile can transform it into the Oasis Hunter by closing the bayonet on the muzzle and pressing a button on the side of the gun to extend the barrel outward turning the gun into a spear for melee combat. She then uses one Spirit Round to execute the Talon Rush Rider Slash. In rare situations where she had no Spirit Rounds remaining, Nile sometimes used the Oasis Loader as a makeshift club, though this is mostly played for comedy as it was used for hitting Kamen Rider Pecos. *'Volrusher:' Kamen Rider Nile's weapon in Tempest form. A silver double edged lance with gold drill tips on each end that channels her form's electrical power to boost her attacks. By using the Heaven Legend Soul she can execute the Thunder Wing Rush Rider Slash attack or the Thunderstrike Smash Rider Beat attack. Notes *Kamen Rider Nile is of course named after the famous Egyptian desert river in Africa. **Despite the name, the rider has no ancient Egyptian themes in her design. *She is the fourth Rider to have a bird motif and the second to be female. **She is the first to have a raven (Base Form) and a Thunderbird (Tempest Form) as a motif. *She is the third Rider to use a whip as a weapon and the first Female Rider to use a shotgun. *2nd female Rider to wear a scarf. *Her whip attachments and dark blue scarf have the symbols of a Sun, Moon and Star. This a reference to the Native American myth about how Raven made the sun, moon, and stars appear in the sky. *This is the first Rider series where each Rider's finishers are given different names. Nile's finishers are called Rushes. *Her real name is an amalgamation of Wild West historical figures Lillian Smith, Calamity Jane, and golden age actress Belle Bennett and most of them represent small aspects of her character. Lillian Smith was a gun slinger with a smart mouth attitude and a taste for finer things. Calamity Jane was fearless and had softer side to her. Belle Bennett was an actress who appeared in the silent Western film A Ticket to Red Horse Gulch and had a background in trapeze art. (Nile's use of a Whip) Category:Kamen Rider Pecos Category:Rider